


Misbehaving

by NotAnAssassin



Series: Space Daddy [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Corporal Punishment, Daddy Kink, Daddy!shiro, Dd/lb, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sort Of, Spanking, little!Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAnAssassin/pseuds/NotAnAssassin
Summary: Keith needs to learn to use his words.





	Misbehaving

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY CRAP ITS BEEN SUCH A LONG TIME! Sorry about that guys, I honestly expected to have this story posted so much sooner, its been sitting in my notebook since at least a month after i posted the first installment in this series cause I'm actually a piece of shit, so for anyone who's just tuning in this work is a part of a series but the series is non-linear so feel free to read this as a stand alone.
> 
> this story, like the majority of my waking life is dedicated to my #1 babe even though i like this shit so much more than he does, this ones for you, you manipulative fuck.

They had talked about it already, and Shiro had agreed to try, though he didn't have much opinion one way or the other. Keith wanted to try and that's what mattered.

_____________________

Shiro was sitting in the living room watching TV and eating cereal when Keith came home.

“Hi babe, how were classes?” he called when he heard the front door slam shut.

Keith didn’t respond, he walked through the living room and into their bedroom, not even sparing Shiro a glance, which was strange in itself. 

“Honey, are you okay?”

He heard Keith pause for a moment but he didn't reply and the shuffling from their room picked up again a moment later.  
Shiro shrugged, he would tell him later if or when he wanted to; he went back to eating cereal and watching TV.

Keith came back a while later in nothing but a pair of overly frilled pink panties and holding tightly to Red with both arms. Shiro smiled.

“Hi there, baby boy! You could have told me if you were feeling little. Do you want to sit with Daddy?”

Keith’s brow wrinkled and he huffed and made an irritated grumble.

Uh oh.

“Are you okay, honey? Are you grumpy?” shiro asks in a soft voice.

Keith opened his mouth but closed it again quickly. He grumbled again, clearly frustrated for some reason Shiro couldn't guess.

“Honey, can’t you talk to Daddy? You're usually so much more talkative when you're little,”

Keith apparently _did not_ want to talk. He suddenly threw Red down hard onto the floor and shiro gasped

“Baby! That was not very nice to Red, she didn't do anything.”

Oh boy. Yelling was apparently not the answer. Keith's face scrunched up even further and he threw his arms up on top of his head.

Keith didn't throw temper tantrums very often but it did happen and it looked like he had had a very frustrating day.  
Shrio lowered his voice and raised his hands in a placating manner, trying to nip this in the bud before it could even start.

“Ssh, hey its okay Kitten. Dont be upset. Whatever happened we can talk about it. Daddy will take such good care of you if you just give him a chance. Will you come to Daddy, baby?”

Keith calmed for a moment and lowered his arms. He whined and took a hesitant step forward, then another, until he was within Shiro’s reach. Shiro gently grasped his hips and pulled him forward but he took a quick step back, letting out a frustrated whine. Uuuh oh. Wrong move.

Keith pushed away with a huff, and Shiro could _feel_ the temper tantrum comi- aaand yep, there goes his cereal bowl, milk all over the carpet and the couch and _Shiro_ , soggy cereal all over everything. Oh gods, there they go, all over the floor, alas, never to be reunited with their cereal families in Shiro’s stomach.

“Keith! Bad boy! You know better than that! Whats gotten into you today, you’re usually so good at using your words! Daddy tried to talk to you but obviously you’re not in the mood to be Daddy's good boy right now, so you can go face the corner until Daddy cleans up this mess.

Keith looked away and stomped his foot but headed towards the wall.

Shiro puttered around the kitchen, grabbing some carpet cleaner and paper towels slower than necessary, thinking. Keith wasn't normally like this, even when cranky, and his Daddy Senses™ were telling him that Keith wanted something specific out of this. Shiro thought he knew what it was, but… they'd never tried it before, only talked about it. Not that he doesn't think he can handle it, Keith isn't the only one that wanted to try it, not by far. It’s just that… some warning would have been nice maybe? 

No, no! He’s the Daddy, it’s not his baby’s job to give him advanced warning for something they've both already expressed mutual interest in, sometimes he just needs to be able to give his baby what he needs, even if it’s unexpected. 

Shiro took a deep breath to steady himself. He finished gathering the cleaning supplies he’d need and made his way back with an armful of paper towels and upholstery spray to the living room… where Keith was **not** facing the corner. He stopped for a moment and took in his baby who was, technically, standing at the wall… directly in the middle, as far from either corner as he could possibly be and facing outward, not looking Shiro in the eye….

...What a little shit.

“Ooh, you’re pushing my patience little boy.”

Keith twitched a bit, but said nothing, continuing to look anywhere but at Shiro. Shiro knelt down to mop up cereal milk with the paper towels and get all the pieces back into the cereal bowl to take to the kitchen. He continued cleaning up until he couldn't find any more soggy cereal bits and the carpet didn't smell like milk. He brought everything back to its rightful place before coming back to the living room where Keith was still standing against the middle of the wall, though now with his arms crossed and nose scrunched up…. It was ridiculously cute, though Shiro wouldn't say that _now_. 

“Have you learned your lesson baby? Tell Daddy what you did wrong and you can come out of time out.”

Keith simply scrunched up his face further and stomped his foot on the living room floor.

Shiro sighed and shook his head, and when he spoke next his voice was lower. _Darker_.

“That's disappointing baby. If you aren't ready to be a good boy then you must need further correction,” he walked over and took a seat in the armchair in the corner, taking a moment just to look at his kitten.

Keith was a little fidgety after his last comment and glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.

“Come here sweet boy,” Shiro said, extending a hand to Keith.

Keith hesitated for a moment before walking over slowly and placing his hand gingerly in Shiro’s

Keith immediately found himself falling forward with a gasp as he Shiro gripped his hand tightly and pulled him over his lap. He pulled down Keith's frilled panties to expose his bare ass and put a gentle hand on it, rubbing soft circles with his fingertips. Keith practically shivered at the small ministration, catching on quickly to what was about to happen. When Shiro spoke his voice was low and dangerous.

“Tell me your safe words, kitten.”

“I-I know them Daddy-”

“I want to hear you say them before we start,” Shiro cut him off firmly. 

Keith took a deep shuddering breath to center himself and could feel his mind going a little foggy already, just at the mention of his safewords. Of course they both knew what they were, they were pretty standard and easy to remember, but Shiro insisted on hearing them before the start of any scene that could possibly turn out badly, which wasn't very common in their style of play. When he spoke it was little more than a whisper, but he knew Shiro was listening very closely, his entire world focussed on Keith right now. The thought made his mind just a bit more foggy.

It took him a moment to find his voice but Shiro just kept on rubbing gentle circles, centering him.

“G-green for go, yellow for slow down, red for stop,” he managed to get out eventually

“Good boy, just like the stop lights, right? Now baby, do you know what’s about to happen?”

“Daddy’s gonna s-spank me,” he stuttered, voice trembling slightly.

“That’s right kitten, you’re so smart. Daddy is going to spank you and he’s going to spank your little bottom until you say your safeword or he thinks you’ve learned your lesson, whichever comes first; understand? Now do you know why Daddy is going to spank you?”

Shiro couldn't see Keith’s face but he just knew from the loaded silence that Keith had _not_ forgotten that he had been mid temper tantrum and the shock of being pulled over Shiro’s lap had just worn off.

“Cause- cause D-Daddy’s MEAN!” he practically shouted and then began to wriggle around on Shiro’s lap, trying to tip himself back to the carpet that his feet hovered inches above, in this position not quite touching the ground.

Shiro restrained his wriggly kitten, his flesh hand firmly grasping at the junction between his neck and shoulder and his high tech prosthetic gripping his outside hip hard enough to leave fingerprints. 

“No, that is certainly _not_ why, baby, and until you can admit what you did wrong Daddy’s going to have to punish you,” and with that he laid down the first smack.

It was gentle but firm with the flat palm of his hand and Keith went frozen and rigid over his knees.

He went on like that for a few firm blows, interspaced by a few seconds each. Meanwhile Keith didn't make a sound, he simply rested over Shiro’s lap, hands up beside either side of his chest, gripping Shiro’s thigh, and looking singularly down at the living room carpet. Shiro couldn't see his face but he knew his baby well enough to visualize his crinkled brow, concentrating on not making a sound.

It was then Shiro decided to pick up the pace a bit and laid down one smack very shortly after another. He heard Keith suck in a startled breath through his teeth and he smirked at having caught his kitten off guard, but all noise ceased quickly as Keith regained his composure. 

He continued to assault his baby boy’s poor bottom with open handed smacks, switching between soft, supple ass cheeks every other blow, until Keith began to breathe heavily through his nose, then he lay his hand over one red area and began to massage it in gentle circles.

“Is that enough baby? Are you ready to tell Daddy what you did wrong?”

Keith grumbled and adjusted on Shiro’s lap, testing his hold before huffing and fluttering his hands on Shiro’s thigh.

“Mm-mmm! Din’t do nothin’! Daddy’s just being a _grump_!”

Shiro held him firmly as his struggles renewed. 

“Believe me baby, i am _not_ the who’s being a grump.”

Realizing his kitten was nowhere near throwing a tantrum at this rate, Shiro decided that this punishment needed to be a bit harsher. He began raining a veritable barrage of smacks on his baby’s blushing bottom.

He alternated between using the full thud of his palm and sharp stinging swat of his fingers. He varied his blows from one cheek to the other, never setting a consistent pace.

When he heard Keith breathing heavily and felt his chest start to heave against his lap he bagan moving his slaps downward to just a few hand widths below his bottom, striking the sensitive skin on the backs of his upper thighs.

Keith’s breaths were coming in ragged pants now and soon enough Shiro could make out tiny whimpers.

He began to rain down blows over the entire expanse of Keith’s bottom and upper thighs. He wouldn't strike the same area twice in the span of a few seconds making each swat bring a new sting and it wasn't long before Keith was drawing in wet, trembling gasps and yelping at every few blows. It was at the first little hiccupped sob of “D-Daddy” that his hand stilled and began running soothing fingertips over the raw red flesh of Keith’s ass.

Shiro and Keith had been childhood friends long before they started dating and Shiro knew his kitten well, probably better than anyone. That being said he knew when Keith had had enough and also when he had gotten just what he needed. He prided himself on Keith never having had to safeword out of a scene and he intended to keep it that way for as long as possible. 

He carefully helped Keith sit up and placed him gently in his lap, careful to spread his own legs wide so Keith’s sore bottom touched as little as possible. There were tear tracks running down his baby’s face and wet snot dripping from his nose. He quickly wiped the salty tears away and pulled him in for a hug, petting his hair and cooing; shushing and whispering soothing nonsense into his ear. When Keith pulled away Shiro let him sit up and looked into his eyes.

“D-Daddy, im s-s-sorry!” he stammered through the tears.

“What are you sorry for, baby?” shiro soothed as he rubbed his hands up and down Keith’s sides.

“I-I had a bad day so i threw a t-tantrum and took it out on Daddy! i-Im so s-s-sorry, Daddy!” he said between a few shuddered breaths.

“Shh, ssshhhh, i forgive you baby, Daddy forgives you, of course he does,” he tucked Keith firmly against his shoulder again and turned his head to kiss down his temple. 

“You arent m-mad?” Keith mumbled into his neck now wet with tears.

“No baby, no! Of course not, i was a teeny _tiny_ bit at first but everybody has temper tantrums sometimes.”

Keith pulled away and looked at Shiro with wide disbelieving eyes.

“Not you, Daddy.”

Shiro snorted and thought back to a few memorable moments.

“Believe me baby, Daddy has _definitely_ thrown a few temper tantrums.”

Keith looked skeptical but assented, nodding once.

Shiro chuckled and brought he hand from the back of Keith’s head to stroke down the side of his face.

“You did _so good_ with your punishment, baby. You were so brave. Daddy’s so proud of you, and now it's over and _everything_ is forgiven and we never have to bring it up ever again.”

Keith let out a sigh of relief; he knew that Shiro never dug up old thing in new disagreements but it was always reassuring to hear that he wasn't going to be belittled while Big for something he’d done while in little headspace. Of course he knew Shiro would never, but he was still a little self conscious about it. It had caused a big delay in the beginning of this part of their relationship. 

He fell gratefully against Shiro’s wide chest and sighed in contentment that his Daddy forgave him, and his sore backside was starting to spread an almost tingling warmth through his lower half and that combined with the pain endorphins he was currently coming down from made him feel practically high. He gave a quiet groan into Shiro’s but laid still and let his Daddy hold him and rub soothing circles into his back.

Shiro felt Keith’s arousal stir against his leg but elected to ignore it if Keith didn't try to take it any further. Thus far this aspect of their relationship had remained relatively chaste, and he didn't know if Keith wanted it to become more physical in that kind of way. He didn't even know if Keith in little-space was a sexual or purely innocent entity. Though, he mused, that didn't seem very likely given the tiny little shorts and lacey lingerie he liked to run around in….

He was pulled from his musings by a quiet “i love you, Daddy” mumbled into his chest and he just chuckled and pulled his baby closer.

“I love you, too, kitten.”

_____________________

Later, when the two were laying on the couch, Keith naked between Shiro’s thighs so he could rub soothing aloe gel into the still red skin of his baby’s bottom, did Keith tell him about his absolutely _terrible_ day. Tales of spilled coffee, missed elevators, bad grades on homework assignments, and this horrible new classmate in his intro to college chem class (“Im telling you Shiro, this guy is the most _pretentious asshole_. He showed up to class today 15 minutes late with a starbucks coffee and wearing _sunglasses_ while its fucking _raining outside_ -”) and Shiro could see why his baby boy had been a little high strung today. Shiro admired the big red handprints that were just starting to fade, hummed in acknowledgment to Keith’s story and couldn't help but think that he was glad Keith had even brought up such a thing as spanking. It definitely did the job and Keith was much more relaxed now after the big release of adrenaline.

“Shiro, are you listening?” Keith broke into his musings, holding Red close to his chest and petting her synthetic fur absently (he had been very upset when he remembered that he had thrown her on the ground and had apologized to her profusely and had been treating her like “the queen she is” for the entire evening afterward,).

“I sure am, baby. So you said this kids name is Lars?”

“Yeah, or _Lane_ or something else stupid and _pretentious_ -”

Shiro just continued to rub and massage at keith as he told his story and smiled bemusedly at his adorable little pout.

He could never stay mad at his kitten.

**Author's Note:**

> Aah yes please appreciate my writing skills, featuring: my inability to remember if i want certain things capitalized, forgetting if you capitalize the same letter of a word twice when a character is stuttering, only having a _loose understanding_ of where to put commas, and my aversion to proofreading. i hope everyone enjoyed it, please give me feedback! did you love it? did you hate it? why? where the characters in character? why or why not? I WANT TO KNOW! also iv been playing with the idea of adding Lance to this series, what do we think all, yay or nay?
> 
> hmu on tumblr at hismajestylancemcclain, share your voltron hc w me, kinky or otherwise! i want to hear them! also follow me because i am an attention whore and i promise that giving my blog a follow will overall improve your life, make your crops grow, and stop our benevolent many-eyed god from devouring your village or town.


End file.
